1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a high efficiency power amplifier, more particularly, to a high efficiency power amplifier which may lengthen the telephone call time of a mobile communication terminal by improving efficiency of a power amplifier.
2. Description of the Background Art
Recently, there are several methods, such as, a method by using a DC-DC converter, a switching method, a bias control method, for increasing the efficiency of the power amplifier, which has been used to the mobile communication terminal.
In the method by using the DC-DC converter or the bias control method, it is difficult to maintain a linearity of a load line because of the continuous change of the load line, especially, in the method by using the DC-DC converter, the cost and the size of the device are increased, so that it is difficult to increase the efficiency of the power amplifier.
Also, when a matching process is performed by using the switching method, a loss by the switch is generated and also the matching point is moved by the switch, so that it is difficult to implement a power amplifier having the reliability.
As described above, although the power amplifiers of the conventional methods are designed to provide the maximum PAE (Power Added Efficiency) (about 35%) at the maximum output power of 28 dBm, the efficiency is about 5-7% at 16 dBm of high frequency, most of the input power is radiated by heat. The word of dBm is an abbreviated word of decibels above 1 milliwatt.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a high efficiency power amplifier which has two or more optimization output points providing the maximum efficiency.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a high efficiency power amplifier which increases the efficiency of the power amplifier of the mobile communication terminal by decreasing the power consumption, thereby capable of extending the telephone call time and continuous use time.
In one aspect of the present invention, to achieve the above-described objects of the invention, there is provided a high efficiency power amplifier comprising:
an input matching unit for matching the predetermined input signal to the next terminal;
a first amplifying means for amplifying the signal outputted from the input matching unit;
a second amplifying means, which is electrically connected separately in parallel to the first amplifying means, for amplifying the signal outputted from the input matching unit;
an output matching unit for performing an impedance matching the amplified signal from the first and second amplifying means and outputting the matched signal through an output terminal;
a first power control path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit and including the first amplifying means therebetween;
a second power control path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit and including the second amplifying means therebetween;
a bypass path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit;
a control circuit unit for selectively outputting the predetermined path control signals to the first and second amplifying means on the basis of an antennal output signal outputted and applied from a predetermined control module, for example, an MSM (Mobile Station Modem), whereby the first and second power control paths or a bypass path are selected.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a high efficiency power amplifier comprising:
an input matching unit for matching input signal;
a first amplifying means for amplifying the signal outputted from the input matching unit; the first amplifying means comprising:
a first amplifier for amplifying firstly the signal outputted from the input matching unit;
an intermediate part matching unit for receiving the signal outputted from the first amplifier and performing an impedance matching; and
a second amplifier for amplifying and outputting the output signal from the intermediate part matching unit;
a second amplifying means, which is electrically connected separately to the input matching unit in parallel to the first amplifying means, for amplifying the signal outputted from the input matching unit; the second amplifying means comprising:
a third amplifier for amplifying firstly the signal outputted from the input matching unit;
an intermediate part matching unit for receiving the signal outputted from the third amplifier and performing an impedance matching; and
a fourth amplifier for amplifying and outputting the output signal from the intermediate part matching unit;
an output matching unit for performing an impedance matching the amplified signal from the first and second amplifying means and outputting the matched signal through an output terminal;
a first power control path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit and including the first amplifying means therebetween;
a second power control path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit and including the second amplifying means therebetween;
a bypass path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit;
a control circuit unit for selectively outputting the predetermined path control signals to the first and second amplifying means on the basis of an antennal output signal outputted and applied from a predetermined control module, an MSM (Mobile Station Modem), whereby when the first amplifying means is selected, the predetermined path control signal is directly outputted to the first and second amplifiers of the first amplifying means, when the second amplifying means is selected, the predetermined path control signal is directly outputted to the third and fourth amplifiers of the second amplifying means, so that the first and second amplifiers are simultaneously activated or the third and fourth amplifiers are simultaneously activated.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a high efficiency power amplifier comprising:
an input matching unit for matching input signal;
a third amplifying means for amplifying the signal outputted from the input matching unit; the third amplifying means comprising: a fifth amplifier for amplifying firstly the signal outputted from the input matching unit; an intermediate part matching unit for receiving the signal outputted from the fifth amplifier and performing an impedance matching; and a sixth amplifier for amplifying and outputting the output signal from the intermediate part matching unit;
a seventh amplifier, which is electrically connected to the input matching unit in parallel to the fifth amplifier of the third amplifying means, for amplifying the signal outputted from the input matching unit;
an output matching unit for performing an impedance matching the amplified signal from the third amplifying means and the seventh amplifier and outputting the matched signal through an output terminal;
a first power control path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit and including the third amplifying means therebetween;
a second power control path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit and including the seventh amplifier therebetween;
a bypass path for electrically connecting between the input matching unit and the output matching unit;
a control circuit unit for selectively outputting the predetermined path control signals to the third amplifying means and the seventh amplifier on the basis of an antennal output signal outputted and applied from a predetermined control module, for example, an MSM (Mobile Station Modem), whereby when the third amplifying means is selected, the predetermined path control signal is directly outputted to the fifth and sixth amplifiers of the first amplifying means, when the seventh amplifier is selected, the predetermined path control signal is directly outputted to the seventh amplifier, so that the fifth and sixth amplifiers are simultaneously activated or the seventh amplifier is activated.
In another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a high efficiency power amplifier comprising:
an input matching unit for receiving a predetermined input signal and performing the received signal an impedance matching to the next terminal;
a fourth amplifying means, in which its input terminal is electrically connected to the input matching unit, for amplifying the signal outputted from the input matching unit; wherein the fourth amplifying means comprising: an eighth amplifier for amplifying firstly the output signal of the input matching unit; an intermediate part matching unit, in which its input terminal is electrically connected to the output terminal of the eighth amplifier, for matching the signal outputted from the eighth amplifier; and a ninth amplifier which is electrically connected to the intermediate part matching unit for amplifying firstly the output signal of the intermediate part matching unit; amplifier, for amplifying the signal outputted from the intermediate part matching unit;
an output matching unit for performing an impedance matching of the signal outputted from the ninth and tenth amplifiers and then outputting the matched signal through an output terminal;
a first power control path for electrically connecting between the intermediate part matching unit and the output matching unit and including the ninth amplifier between the output and input matching units;
a second power control path for electrically connecting between the intermediate part matching unit and the output matching unit and including the tenth amplifier between the output and input matching units;
a bypass path for electrically connecting between the intermediate part matching unit and the output matching unit; and
a control circuit unit for selectively outputting the predetermined path control signals to the ninth and tenth amplifier on the basis of an antennal output signal outputted and applied from a predetermined control module, an MSM (Mobile Station Modem), whereby the first and second power control paths or a bypass path are selected.